


Can We Dance?

by Fear_The_FWZZ



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffity, Just like last time, Waltzing, Won the battle, fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_The_FWZZ/pseuds/Fear_The_FWZZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over. The campus is saved. Carmilla and Laura have resolved all their problems. Where will their next adventure take them? When can they fend for the world like they did before? The red heads party while Carmilla and Laura give themselves their own celebration.<br/>(Based on a tumblr theory. Can't find the post tho XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Dance?

After all the cheering and whooping. The red heads leave both Carmilla and Laura alone. Laura has had her camera on and didn't bother shutting it off. 

"Well Silas, it's your girl Laura. Signing off for the final time."

Laura realizes Carmilla is watching her from the camera view. She turns to her and smiles. Carmilla picks up one of Laura's curls and laces it through her fingers.

"What?" Laura's voice kind and sweet.

"Hey Laura, do you know what I really want to do?" Her voice still the same tone the day she walked into that dorm room.

Laura eyes the camera but shakes it off then faces Carmilla like it wasn't on. "Carm... PG-13 remember" She see's her blush.

"I was actually going to ask you to dance with me, like we did last year. Back when there was minimal worries. when we only wondered where the science freak ran off to."

Laura couldn't hold back the smile. It was giddy and showed her straight teeth. Unlike her personality of course. She was so gay for Carmilla. Through their fights and arguments they managed not to tear apart each other. Even though Laura was the one who really started it all, it didn't matter anymore. She stood and bowed out her hand. 

"May I have this dance, Miss. Karnstein?"

Carm nodded and stood, taking her hand. She gazed into Laura's deep brown eyes. Losing herself and trying to find the back of her eyes. Laura's hand's were small in hers. Carmilla smiled softly and took her around the waist. Pulling her slowly to her chest. The words echoed in her mind. Well, both of their minds. "Chest to chest." Carm bites her bottom lips. Her smooth teeth causing discolouring. Her eyes sensual and try undressing Laura. She flicks an eyebrow up as they begin stepping. The two never breaking eye contact. Laura brings her arm around Carmilla's neck and leans her head on the front of her shoulder. She closes her eyes as she listens to Carm's heart. It beats slowly, calming herself. She feels a hand stroking her hair. Massaging the back of her scalp. She hears Carm purr and pulls back to look at her. 

"Carm you know this is nice."

"I know..." She twirls Laura and brings her back.

Their movements are slow and graceful. It was Carm's turn to lean into Laura, but not her shoulder. Her head moves ever so slow. Her eyes peering down at her lips. Soft, wet, pink pillows. She first kisses the edge of her mouth. Taking her chin in her hand then her lips press to the warm cheek. She feels the heat and laughs.

One more twirl, "you nervous cupcake?"

She laughs and puts Carm's head between her elbows and leans her forehead on hers. "Maybe a little"

They both giggle in the dim lighted room. The full moon outside, giving them a spotlight. Now instead of stepping they more just spin with each other from foot to foot. Laura is the first one to close the distance between her lips. Carmilla cups her cheek and moves her lips against each others. Laura's tongue wanting an edge to explore the mouth that has been previously been excavated. She knows every crevice. The small blister scar on the inside of her cheek from too much blood one night. The placement of her fangs. She knows her mouth better than she knows some people personally. Their soft kisses continuing. Lolling them both into a trance. They'd both rather stay like that for eternity. The ginger squad gave them their privacy. The door is locked and the curtain is shut without any light protruding. They both feel that. They wrap around each other and their tensions tightening. They break their lips and they both lean on each others shoulders.

They dance to the music that plays in both their minds silently. They close their eyes, still in the trance of swaying. Carm picks her head up and stares at Laura.

"Hey."

"Hey." Laura echos.

She waits a second before saying it. Like she's searching for the right words. 

"I love you, Laura Hollis." She waits with an expression she had the first time she said it. She almost looks away and her eyes becoming glossy.

"Carmilla... I love you too."

Emotion overwhelms her and she suspends her weight on Laura. She puts her hands on Carm's waist and lets her overtake her. She stumbles backwards and now they are on the floor. Carmilla's black wavy hair above her. They laugh and smile. Laura's hands brush the ends and Carm's hand laces her fingers through each one. She lowers just above her lips and whispers.

"I really love you Laura, I mean it."

"And I do too." 

She pulls her neck and connects their lips for the last time before they fall asleep in each others arms. Not wanting to let go. They love each other. They really do.


End file.
